Time of dying
by TruthAdvocate94
Summary: Six years ago, CSI Natalia Boa Vista and Calleigh Duquesne were abducted in Miami, Florida. In 2018, NYPD SVU picks up a case involving two very special victims and old worlds and new collide; but will everyone come out of it alive?
1. Chapter 1

**_For as long as I can remember, both CSI Miami and Law and Order SVU have been my all-time favourite shows. And I figured, why not bring the two together? And that's exactly what I've done._**

 ** _Italics is the past, regular is the future._**

 ** _Warning: There may be mentions of assault and rape in this story. I will post discretion warnings in each chapter it takes place in._** _**Please do not hold any ill will against me if this story is not for you; This is merely something I wanted to share.**_

 _2012 - Miami, Florida._

 _"Ok, bye guys!" Natalia Boa Vista called, waving over her shoulder as she fished her keys out of her purse. She found herself smiling as she made her way from the bar to the parking lot; her friend and co-worker Calleigh had just received confirmation that she had been successful in the adoption of two children and she had just accepted a date with someone she never thought she would even have a chance with; her co-worker Ryan Wolfe. The two of them had teased the idea six years earlier and while then it just had been put down to a feeling of brother/sister love, something had changed between the two of them over the past few months. There was more playful banter between the two of them, more drinks that included just the two of them rather than the rest of the team and she had noticed that Horatio had been pairing them together on a lot of cases lately. Not that she seemed to mind; in fact she was elated at the aspect. As she weaved her way through the parked cars, she began to hear footsteps behind her. Shaking her head and putting it down to someone just heading to their car as well, she fixed her keys so there was one key between each finger and picked up her pace; hoping to see her department issued Hummer come up rather soon. Thankfully, she saw it; just three spaces before her. Breaking out to a jog, she ran to her car and reached to unlock it but she never got the chance. The electricity connected to her body through her hip, the sensation causing her to cry out as she was tripped and fell to the wet road beneath her._ _She felt a figure climb atop of her._

 _"Help me!" She tried to scream but before she even managed to get the word 'help' out she felt her wrists be cuffed together and tape cover her mouth. As she was slung over the mans shoulders, Natalia was relieved that her legs were not bound together. She kicked madly, hoping that she would eventually connect with something. On her fourth kick, she felt soft skin under her heels. With an outcry, she was dropped unceremoniously on the floor of a van, she guessed and the figure clambered back in beside her._

 _"No one can hear you," He yanked her up by her hair, her cries muffled by the tape. "But don't worry... you'll have some company. I know someone who has something I want..." Just as Natalia realized who she was dealing and who would be keeping her company, she felt a sharp pain her neck as something was injected into her through a syringe. It didn't take too long at all before the world around her became fuzzy and soon, she felt nothing. Not the pain as she was tossed from one side of the van to the other as she made her way through Miami, not the blinding sun as they finally stopped and she was slung over his shoulders once again. No one would know she was gone until he hoped it was far too late..._

 ** _THREE DAYS LATER... Miami 2012_**

 _Calleigh Duquesne placed her ear protectors back in front of her, heaving a sigh. She had been assigned to work a cold case, as she knew there was no way she could work Natalia's disappearance. But that didn't mean she couldn't take a peak at the case file she knew was sitting on the DNA desk that Natalia was meant to be occupying. Stretching her arms above her head, she reached for her phone as it chirped. Picking it up, she began to read the message and smiled at the contents. Before she could reply, however, she felt one set of hands wrap around her abdomen and a hand cover her mouth. She screamed, the sound muffled by her attackers hand. Thinking quickly, she stomped her heel into her attackers foot, causing their grip to loosen slightly. Taking the moment to try and flee, she dialled a number but before she could call it, she felt it. The sharp flow of electricity entered through her side, causing her to hit the ground. She felt a weight atop of her as she tried to fight them away, but all she heard was a voice._

 _"Hello, Calleigh." He reached into his jacket, withdrawing a syringe. Before Calleigh could scream, the figure above her covered her mouth with duct tape and grabbed her wrists; holding them down as they were cuffed together. The needle was injected into her neck, the plunger being pressed as a muffled scream of surprise escaping the blonde before her eyes closed and she succumbed to the darkness that so badly wanted to take her. He smiled to himself; his plan taking place perfectly. He had both women who made his life hell and took away what was most precious to him, and now he had all the time in the world to do what he deemed fit to them. They had made him suffer and not it was his turn to return the favour._

 **2018 - New York City**

Lieutenant Olivia Benson stepped out of her apartment building, holding tightly the hand of her six year old son, Noah. Today was his first day of school, and she was determined to get him there without any interruptions from her work; just what she had promised him. As they slowly walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, Noah looked up and laughed.

"Momma, look! It's starting to rain!" Olivia copied his gesture and laughed. Noah was very much a water baby; he loved everything from bath time, to walking in the rain and especially swimming in their local pool. And the best part of walking in the rain, he thought, was jumping in the puddles as they walked the four blocks to his school.

"Sure is!" She laughed, pulling both of their hoods up and him a little closer to her as their paced picked up a little. "Come on, let's see if we can get there before the bus kids!" If there was one thing Noah loved more than rain, it was a bit of friendly competition. As they picked up their pace, Olivia laughed as she saw Noah's backpack bounce up and down against his back as he tried to keep up with his mother. Before too long, they had made it to the frontgate of the school and just as they did, the yellow school bus pulled up alongside them. As they stopped to let Olivia catch her breath, Noah giggled.

"We won, momma!" He smiled brightly, reaching a gloved hand up to his mom and high fived her. Olivia returned the gesture, smiling brightly and resting a hand on her hip as she tried to catch her breath. This was not unnoticed by Noah. "Are you ok, mom?" He asked. Olivia nodded, her smile wavering a little.

"I'm fine, honey. The cold air doesn't like me much today." She pulled Noah close to her and hugged him, resting her cheek atop his curly locks. She squatted down, taking both hands in his. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk in with you?"

Noah shook his head with a big smile just as his new teacher, Miss Janney saw the two of them and smiled. Olivia retuned the smile, waving to the young red head woman. Olivia had met Miss Amy Janney three weeks earlier and she knew immediately that her son would be in good hands with her.

"No, I'm ok. Miss Janney is going to wait out here for all of us and then walk in with us!" He beamed as she walked over to them. "Miss Janney!"

"Hi, Noah!" She grinned as she walked up to them and gave him a high five. "Miss Benson, hello." Regarding the Lieutenant with a nod, she ruffled Noah';s hair. "Don't worry mom, we are in really good hands here." Noah smiled up at his mom, reaching for her quickly and giving her a hug.

"Ok." Olivia reached into her pocket and handed the young teacher one of her cards. "All of my numbers are on here-"

"Don't worry, Miss Benson. The Front Office already has a copy of them." Amy reassured with a smile. She turned to Noah. "Shall we go wait for everyone on the bus?" Noah nodded brightly.

"Alright bud..." Olivia began to walk backwards towards the fence. "Have a good day! I will see you after school!" She called as Noah waved at her. As soon as his curly hair was out of sight and she began to walk back to her apartment, she sighed a shaky sigh. "He's growing up too fast..." As she passed an ally-way, she found herself looking down it at a sound she heard. Her cop instincts kicking in, she stepped into the ally cautiously; silently cursing herself for not bringing her backup gun with her. Treading further, she heard something along of the lines of crying. Using one gloved hand, she moved a pile of trashbags away and gasped at what she saw.

"Help me... please."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Help me...please."_

Olivia was shocked at what she saw. A woman, in her early 40's she guessed, was curled into a ball with only a blouse that seemed too big for her covering her and torn black slacks covering her legs. On her feet she wore flat shoes but on a closer look, she noticed they were in fact high heels with the heel snapped off. She looked cold, she looked starved but most of all she looked terrified. Olivia held out her hand, which the woman accepted with her own shaking hands. Slowly, she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself to generate some warmth. Which, in this weather as the rain became heavier, was proving to be difficult. Finding a bit of shelter under a gutter, Olivia removed her own jacket and placed it over the woman's shaking shoulders.

"Th-thankyou." She almost whispered, her accent making Olivia raise an eyebrow. There was no way this woman was from New York.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked, using her best 'mom' voice to try and get an answer out of the terrified woman. She looked around, her eyes not really focusing on anything.

"I..." She bit on her lip and looked down, tears springing to them. "I can't remember..." Olivia dialled a number, silently thanking God that she had come across this woman after dropping Noah off to school.

"It's ok, sweetheart..." She reassured. "This is Lieutenant Benson of the 16th; I need a bus on the corner of 86 and 5th. Backup needed as well as my team." She was short and firm, keeping the most attention she could on the terrified woman next to her.

"Copy that;" Olivia could hear keyboard buttons clicking. "What is the status of the patient?"

Olivia looked at the woman. "Jane Doe in her 40's."

 ** _Unknown location - 2018_**

 _"She got away... how did she manage to get away and why did she leave me here on my own?" The urge to get away had escaped after about 2 years and now she just did what she needed to in order to stay alive. She had been promised that when she got out and managed to find help, that she would send them back for her._

 _But how long would that take?_

 ** _Mercy General Hospital_**

Olivia sat with the terrified woman, keeping a hold of her hand as the SART nurse performed the rape kit. Having undergone of these herself, Olivia knew how painful and shameful this process was. As she squeezed the woman's hand, she looked to her wrists; the skin was delicate and soft, the illusion only broken when she saw the restraint marks almost tattooed into her skin. Her phone vibrating in her pocket drew her attention away.

"I'll be just a minute," She reassured, already on her feet. Before she walked out, she heard a one word answer

"Ok." The tone of voice, the defeated sigh; there was not much fight left in this woman. What would be the straw that broke the camels back?

"Benson," She answered, covering her ear with her right hand.

 _"You are gonna love me for this, Lieu."_ It was Carisi, and from what Olivia could tell he had good news.

"Depends what you are going to tell me." She decided that, despite the horrible situation she was in at the moment, she would have a bit of fun with her favourite detective.

 _"I've got an ID on our Jane Doe,"_ He announced triumphantly. He clicked on something on his computer, tapping his fingers on the desk while he waited for it to load. _"Got a match in Florida Missing Persons. Her name is Calleigh Duquense; blond hair, green eyes. Reported missing in 2012 while she was working a case._ "

"Working a case?" Olivia repeated, spying a look into the room as the appeared to sit Calleigh up with a hand on either shoulder to keep her calm. "Is she a cop?"

 _"A CSI. The second in command at Miami-Dade Crime Lab. The case she was working was the disappearance of one of their own CSI's. Natalia Boa Vista; missing almost for the same amount of time."_

Olivia was stunned. She had heard the name Calleigh Duquesne along the grapevine and with her firearms skills, she would have loved to have had her on her team.

"Are there no leads on her friend?" She asked.

Carisi shook his head. _"Not a thing. But if this is what I think it is, Liv, I think Calleigh is our best bet to finding Natalia alive."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thankyou for being so patient when it comes to uploads. Work has been crazy and I've managed to hurt my back. So not really what I need at the moment. But that being said, between the last upload and now, I have become engaged! Very exciting._

Hours later, Olivia was seated at Calleigh's side, her chin resting on her hand as she watched the younger woman doze. From what she had been told by Carisi, the woman before had once been the second best ballistics expert in the country, and was on track to becoming a Sergeant herself. However, like her friend, she had disappeared before she had the chance to do that. She was hoping that the talk she was about to have would be enough to get them a little closer to not only finding out what happened, but where Natalia was being held and why those two had been targeted. Almost on cue, Calleigh began to stir and her eyes began to open.

"Calleigh..." Olivia kept her voice soft, the grip on her hand soft. Even so, Calleigh's eyes flew open and she gasped, sitting upright as she did so. Through the examination, they had learnt that Calleigh had sustained two broken ribs, a sprained rib and a mild concussion. Feeling the pain in her chest, Calleigh lay back down, tears brimming at her eyes. "You're ok..." She reassured, keeping a hand on her head. Calleigh's eyes attempted to focus on Olivia, the green orbs dulled by the effects of the painkillers coursing through her system.

"Natalia..." She went to sit up again, Olivia's hand on her shoulder being the force that stopped her.

"We will find her." Calleigh sighed, keeping her head on the pillow as Olivia adjusted the head of the bed so she could still sit up and see her. "But what I need from you..." She took the recorder out of her pocket and set it on the roller table before her, pressing 'record' as she did so. "I need you to tell me what you can remember from the time you escaped to the time that I found you..."

 _2018 - Manhattan_

 ** _Escape Day_**

 _Natalia stirred, tensing up as she felt the tape slapped around her wrists begin to itch at her skin. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but it was muffled by the same tape slapped on her lips. From her prone position on the floor, she tried to look around at her settings. From what she could smell, she guessed she was nowhere near the coastline, but she could still hear the hustle and bustle of outside. She had been held by the same group of men for as long as she could remember and she had long given up any sort of hope of being rescued. Her team was the best in the country; if they couldn't figure out where she was then she was most definitely in trouble. She had learn to accept being bound and gagged, knowing that any sort of fighting back would result in beatings. She remembered a time, when she was first abducted, when she had tried to fight out of her restraints. It had earned her a broken nose, busted eye and being bound to a bedframe. She had been kept that way for four days, and she still had nightmares about it._

 _Looking around again, she felt her heart drop just a little more. She had come to the conclusion that she was inside a storage locker which thankfully, was empty. But something that she realised; these units got very cold very quickly and the oxygen was rather limited. How much time did she actually have? As she tried to keep her mind from reeling back to the hell she was all too familiar with, she heard a sound she never thought she would hear again. The voice that she had heard so many times in her dreams for the past, she didn't even know how long; Calleigh's voice demanding to be let go._

 _Like Natalia, Calleigh had been held by two men; but her torture was much worse than what Natalia's had been. She had been beaten, starved, beaten some more and even worse; she had been assaulted twice. Thankfully, both times, nothing more had come of it but it still didn't stop her from having the most vivid nightmares she could have ever imagined. She had known one of the men extremely well; Randy North. Both she and Natalia knew him from old cases, and Calleigh had applied to adopt his two children. She had been successful in this, however since her abduction, they had been raised; she had guessed by her Lieutenant, Horatio Caine. Like Natalia, also, Calleigh had long given up on being found and had accepted that this was her life now. Being moved from state to state, staying bound by tape when being moved and chained around the wrists and neck to the floor at all other times like an animal. Her hands and wrists had long grown used to the weight of cuffs slapped around them; the marks of the chain almost tattooed on her skin. On this day, however, when she had been told she was being moved again and she would be seeing a familiar face or three, her hopes shot up. She had heard nothing on Natalia since her abduction, and there was still a slim glimmer of hope deep down inside that her friend was still alive. After all, people had been found who had been missing for longer. As they pulled up to the newest 'storage unit' Calleigh called it, she found herself looking around. She recognised these streets... they had moved to New York City! As she was hauled out of the car, she took mental inventory on landmarks and she then realised that they were just by the East River, which she guessed meant they were in Manhattan. Manhattan... she knew people there! If only she could get out..._

 _"Let's go, slut." Randy gripped her arm roughly, almost shoving her down the walkway of what Calleigh had guessed was a storage locker. Oh great... These things were rather small, and small spaces meant a lack of Oxygen. And who were the familiar faces she was going to be seeing? And did she even want to know? Weaving through the walkway, she felt her courage rise up for the first time in a long time. She kicked her foot back, making contact with Randy's shin. Loosening his grip for a second, Calleigh took the second to turn and try to run. But before she could even make it twenty feet, she felt a sharp jolt in her back and she dropped to her knees. She knew that jab; someone had shot her with a tazer. As she took a few seconds to try and catch her breath, she felt herself be picked up and slung over a pair of shoulders she didn't recognise, but being scolded by a voice she did._

 _"Now now, sweetheart." He smacked her on the backside, Calleigh not making any sort of movement at the feeling. "That's not the right way to behave." As she stopped in front of a roller door, she heard another voice interject._

 _"She's gonna have some fun with us, but I can't get her until the others are here." There was a laugh as she was dropped to the ground, landing unceremoniously on her left side. The impact of the fall made her cry out, the wind being knocked out of her as she was kicked in the ribs._

 _"Let me go!" The southerner screamed as the door was opened and she shoved unceremoniously into the room. Before the door closed, Natalia heard an all-too-familiar voice growl,_

" _Sorry, bitch. I don't make the rules I just follow them." As the door closed, Calleigh pounded on it again. She hit it three times before sinking to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and sobbing. Through her cries, she heard a rustling. Willing herself to stop, she opened her eyes and cast them around the semi-darkened room. That's when she saw it._

" _Who's there?" She called, thankful that she had become unbound before they had arrived. Cursing herself for not keeping her backup weapon on her, she walked slowly towards the sound and jumped back, gasping in relief as she saw the frightened eyes of her co-worker. "Natalia!" She cried, enveloping her friend in her arms. Tears sprung to both women, neither one doing anything to stop them as they embraced in relief. "Thank God..." she sighed, moving to take the tape off of her friends mouth. "Sorry." she apologised as she ripped it off. Natalia cried out at the sensation. "I'm sorry!"  
She whispered again. "Are you OK?" She asked, keeping a hand on either arm as she kept hold of her friend._

 _"Got one hell of a headache but I'll be ok..." She pulled at the tape around her ankles while Calleigh tried to loosen the tape around her wrists. It was then that she asked the most obvious question. "What the hell is going on? Who has us?" Almost to answer her question, the door opened again to reveal two faces; ones that Calleigh thought/prayed she would never see again. Before her, Seth McAdams (The man responsible for her abduction four years earlier) and Hank Kerner (The first criminal who had really scared her and threatened her life) stood with a knife in one hand and a pistol in the other._

 _"Hi there, ladies." Natalia shot Calleigh a look, noticing how much she seemed to shrink into her own skin at the sight of both men. "So..." Seth made his way over to Natalia first, grabbing her by the hair and giving it a sharp yank. "Who's first?" He knelt down to Natalia's height, lifting her to her knees and keeping the blade pressed against her throat. "Any complaints or fights..." He pressed the blade softly into the delicate skin of her neck; a small trickle of blood escaping. "Chocolate here..." Kerner grabbed Calleigh now, copying Seth's action of pressing the blade to the blondes neck. "Or you." A look passed between the two women, a silent understanding passing between them. With a small nod, Natalia threw her back and headbutted Seth, keeping her eyes closed as she heard the 'crack' of Seth's nose breaking. Temporarily stunned, Seth stepped back with a hand on his face. Calleigh followed suit, stomping down on Hank's foot and kicking his other leg out from under him, making him buckle to the ground. Natalia was the first to her feet, scrambling towards Calleigh and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her violently to her feet towards the back of the room._

 _"Get up there and break the window. Climb out, and run." She instructed. Calleigh spun to face her._

 _"What about you?!" She was almost hysterical._

 _"I'll get out another way." Natalia reassured, kneeling down as best she could to give Calleigh a boost. "Take off your shoes, and use them to break the window." She instructed. Calleigh did as she was told, removing her pumps and holding them in one hand as she used the other to step into the support system Natalia had provided with her hands. With one hand, she gripped a shoe and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer as she smashed the window. Letting out a cry of relief, she pulled herself through the shattered window, wincing as she felt the glass slice into her skin._

 _"Nat!" She screamed from her place on the ground. She leaned in through the broken window, a hand extended out for her to reach. Just as she did, Natalia felt a pair of hands yank her back down towards the ground._

 _"Go!" She screamed as Calleigh heard the 'thump' of Natalia hitting the ground again. Taking a minute to breathe, she slipped her shoes back on. She grabbed a shard of glass and held it in her hand, thankful that she at least had some sort of temporary weapon. As she ran from behind the building, she heard the squealing of brakes behind her. She turned to face the car, her feet almost turning to cement blocks as it got closer. She tried to run but she didn't make it all that far before she felt herself fly through the air and connect with the cement. In the small line of sight she still had, she felt herself be rolled into something warm. When she came to again, she felt herself hit something soft but smelly and heard the bustle of cars._

Olivia sat back, stunned at the woman's story. Calleigh was sobbing freely now, having no strength left to stop herself. Thinking like a mother, Olivia sat next to Calleigh and pulled her close to her, rocking her slowly like she would for Noah if he had had a bad dream. As she stroked Calleigh's hair, she closed her eyes. They had found of the girls, but that was only through sheer luck.

Would they find Natalia before it was too late?


End file.
